Common rail fuel systems for compression ignition engines typically utilize individual fuel injectors that are positioned for direct injection of fuel into individual engine cylinders. Although piezo's have been considered, each of the fuel injectors may typically be controlled with a solenoid actuator that controls pressure in a control chamber to allow a direct operated check to move between open and closed positions. U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,186 shows an example of a common rail fuel injector. Although many different common rail fuel injectors have performed well for years, there remains challenges with regard to reducing costs while improving performance and adopting features that allow the fuel injectors to be mass produced while still producing consistent results.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.